deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Brandon Whittaker
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brad Dryborough |number = 007 |notebook = A member of CURE driven mad by the outbreak, who believes the only way to stop oppression is to equalize everyone - by making them all zombies. |job = CURE protester |mission = Chuck the Role Model |weapon = Glass Shard |gender = Male |age = 22 |race = Caucasian |}} Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Chuck the Role Model. Story Dead Rising 2 As a CURE member, he came to Fortune City to protest against "Terror is Reality." He was a part of the protests outside the arena, and went insane after seeing his fellow CURE members being eaten alive by the very creatures they were trying to protect. He fled the bloodbath and took shelter in the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino. Chuck the Role Model At some point during his stay in his hiding place, he saw the news story about Chuck Greene releasing the Zombies from the Terror is Reality Arena. His insanity led him to the conclusion that Chuck had released the Zombies to stop zombie discrimination and bring peace to the world, by turning everyone into zombies therefore making everyone equal. Brandon sees this as a brilliant plan and decides to help by capturing survivors and turning them into Zombies. He kidnapped a young woman named Vikki Taylor and prepared to feed her to a zombie, though it is unknown how he managed to trap the zombie, and whether he's killed other survivors in this way. When Chuck arrives at his bathroom, Brandon initially praises Chuck for his imagined plan and claims that he is trying to help. However after Chuck saves Vikki Taylor from Brandon's zombie, Brandon claims Chuck has lost his willingness to complete the plan and attacks with a shard of broken glass. Chuck defeats Brandon and he stumbles into the stall where he has kept the zombie and is bitten. Realizing he will become a zombie, Brandon uses the piece of broken glass to slit his throat. Tactics thumb|300px|right|Brandon Boss Fight Brandon can be a surprisingly difficult foe for the ill-prepared player, both in equipment, and strategy. He is incredibly fast, as are his attacks. Trying to follow him as he jumps through the stalls can be disorienting, as well. It's recommended to stay near the bathroom entrance, clear of the stalls, eliminating his two major advantages: His sneak attacks, and being surprised by his speed. With the distance, you should be able to adjust to his oncoming attacks much easier. Use fast attacks (drinking a Quick Step can help you match his speed), or, if you're experienced with heavy weapons, attempt to stun him a few times with attacks, and back off. Repeat this strategy for a safe victory. If Brandon starts going into hiding and trying his sneak attacks, stand at the stall nearest to the entrance of the men's bathroom. After a while, Brandon will jump out of the second stall from you and onto a huge bloodstain, where he will be partially dazed and vulnerable. This is the time where you run up to Brandon and hit him with the heavy attack ONCE for a long weapon, like the Spiked Bat or Knife Gloves. After that, back off quickly, or you will lose health. Another tactic is to stand near the entrance away from the stalls, see above, and wait for him to charge you. Run away as he charges. When he gets close enough he'll attempt a jumping stab. If you're running away from him while he does this he'll miss and hunch over, gasping for breath. Hit him twice then back off, after you hit him he'll slash around then jump into the stalls. Rinse and repeat. * Using a ranged weapon will cause him to go berserk and pounce on Chuck, following up with repeated stabs. This attack is dodgeable by jumping away when he leaps at Chuck, but will still likely damage Chuck at least once per leap. * It's recommended that you do not take Survivors when dealing with Brandon. If you must, make them wait in the girl's bathroom during the battle. Brandon can and often will target them, and can very easily kill them. Survivors will help you attack him though, and giving them a firearm could pay off if you decide to risk it. Do note that firearms typically do little damage per shot however. * Brandon's health will not recharge in your absence, and Vikki will not take damage either. You can leave the bathroom to heal up at the BBQ Shack if you must. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version "Eon" by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson in the first game, disappearing into one bathroom stall and reemerging in another where as Cliff teleports through floor openings. *Brandon's motives, while clear at first, seem to become a little blurred after he kills himself; His plan was to make everyone zombies, and yet, he ended up killing himself in order to avoid becoming one. *He is one of the psychopaths, along with the Twins, in the Dead Rising series that actually kill themselves. *He is the only psychopath that doesn't drop his weapon. *When Brandon is encountered, the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino changes from a normal look to having the mirrors smashed, flickering lights and blood splattered all over the floor and stalls. The bathroom area will stay this way throughout the rest of the game even after he is defeated. Gallery DR2Chuck the Role Model.jpg Brandon1.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths